leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheTobarMethod/The Tiers Of Viability
Heya guise As many of you know, the reworks of Trundle and Sejuani are soon to be live. The reworks are intended to fix 2 very strong champions that were in a bit of a awkward place, that never really suited them. With their new visuals and skill set, Riot has high hopes for them and many of us as players, are interested in seeing how the competitive scene uses them. Pre-Rework Sej and Trundle were classic examples of "Broken" champions.(I use "broken" in the sense that Blizzard uses it. A part of balance that is ultimately unbalanced but still functions) In my opinion. Tnis means they are extremely viable. Because normally, "Unbalanced" means overpowered. When is an overpowered item or champion NOT viable. I have thought of a few things that could help those curious as to see what championas are viable at what level. This chart is to show why specific champions perform so well. Why champions like Fizz dominate at low level makes sense when looking at this, seeing why Karthus is so strong in Tourneys past a point is explained here. Also, these are seperated not by the "playing level" of the players involved in the tier but by the archetypes that define them. They are not left-to-right because the right is higher than the left, its just the way I listed them. With these things in mind you can kinda start to understand why champions like J4 are played so common at higher levels. They cover all of the needed areas and normally go beyond. Champions such as: Ahri , Olaf , and Orianna are examples of champions that were once much more viable at all levels of play. But after certain patches, nerfs, or buffs in the past, they have transitioned into different playstyles. This doesnt mean that they are bad champions, or have been over-nerfed or buffed into the state of broken, it simply means that due to modifications done to their stats/kits, they have a different playstyle/role/build as compared to what they once did. So next time that you say "lol, Ziggs suck cuz he has no damage", think about it for a second. He can zone, harass, deal massive damage to soft targets, and hold a global presence with immense teamfight potential. This is true for many champions that are widely believed to be outclassed or broken. Dont say someone sucks simply because Dan Dihn or someone thinks so. Play the champion yourself, and understand what makes them strong or weak. Also, some champions such as Ezreal or Gragas are not inherently good champions. They are highly reliant on the summoner playing them and the build being used. Thats why you will see one person dominate with them, but another using the same build feeds and loses EDIT: This isnt to show where a champion sits in the "skill" area. It is to show why "Pub-Stompers" perform so well at low/normal level, and why CC-heavy tanks perform so well at high level. Pub Stompers always win because of the ideal conditions at low elo already laid out for them. Take Katarina for example, she has everything except for CC in the Low Elo category, so thats where she does best. But does that mean she is limited to Low Elo only and sucks anywhere else, or is too easy for competitive paly? NO. All this is saying, is if a common low elo pick is stomping, heres why, and if a high elo pick is strong, heres why. Champions are not limited by the Elo theyre seen at 99% of the time. Its just a champ, they can be played anywhere. Category:Blog posts